Tiger and?
by Ms Bellatrix
Summary: Oneshots of Tigerclaw/ Tigerstar/Tigerpaw whatever you want, and with whoever you want. Let me know who you want to see next and what you want to see next. Rape, incest, love, lust? You name it. Review and let me know!
1. TigerXSpottedleaf

The brambles glowed amber in the setting sun, and the tabby tom's eyes glistened in the dying light. He shuffled uncomfortably from paw to paw. He needed advice. But who could he ask? Bluestar was always busy mentoring the young Fireheart for greatness. Why couldn't Bluestar realize that _he_ was meant to be the true leader of Thunderclan. He would be the greatest leader the forest had ever seen! But for now, he needed a little advice on how to do it. His eyes narrowed in thought, who could possibly hurt Fireheart the most?

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and his mind whirred. A slow smirk crossed his face and he padded confidently towards the medicine cat's den. "Spottedleaf?" He called out, his silky voice entering the tortoiseshells den. He creapt in and waited for a response.

"Tigerclaw?" Spottedleaf questioned, "What are you doing in my den? Did you hurt yourself?" The gentle she-cats voice soothed Tigerclaw, and he knew he'd done the right thing. Amber eyes met each other and Tigerclaw lowered his head in an act of shyness.

"Spottedleaf, will you come for a walk with me? I need some advice." the tabby tom stood and beckoned for her to lead the way.

"But of course, Tigerclaw." The speckled cat meowed, "I don't know if I'm the right cat to help you though..." She trailed off. Walking after her Tigerclaw caught a whiff of her heat and smiled to himself, feeling his member begin to stiffen already.

_You're the one alright_, Tigerclaw thought, and the pair walked off into the forest.

* * *

After a long stroll, the duo stopped, in a small hollow, filled with moss that glowed in the pale moonshine. Tigerclaw suddenly turned and leapt on Spottedleaf pinning her down.

"Tigerclaw? What are you doing?" The young she-cat asked fearfully. Despite her vows of abstinence though, she could feel the moisture gathering between her legs and she practically moaned when Tigerclaw ground his pelvis between her thighs.

"Taking what was always meant to be mine." Tigerclaw replied, his amber eyes glowing with lust. He could feel his thick hot member come out of it's sheath and he growled low in his throat. He licked Spottedleaf's cheeks, then slowly moved downwards, until he reached her soft pink core. He greedily stuck his tongue in and sucked on her little bud, drinking her juices as she came with a squeal.

"Ready for more my little slut?" He growled, and without giving her a chance to reply, he shoved his thick meat into her tiny hole, splitting her. He thrust in relentlessly, breaking his way through her virgin walls and claiming her as his own. "God, you're so tight!" He gasped, purring lustily as her soft velvety folds covered stroked and accepted his greedy dick.

Spottedleaf cried and wailed underneath him, but his greater weight forced her down. She screamed in pain as his barbs ripped and tore at her, leaving her bleeding. She wondered if the torture would ever end, but soon enough the pain turned to pleasure and she moaned sexily, "Oh Tigerclaw, make me your queen! I want to feel you fill me with your thick creamy seed and lick it off you and the ground, my leader. Make me your little cum bucket!" she called out, not caring who heard her now.

Tigerclaw happily obliged, filling her with his seed as her own orgasm milked every last drop from his overly large balls. Exhausted he collapsed beside her as she kept true to her word, and lapped up the puddle of cum on the grass beside them and off his now limp member. He growled softly at her touch, and feeling his cock pulse and stiffen once more, He wrapped his paws around the petite tortoiseshell and pulled her into him.

"Ready for round two?"


	2. TigerXLeafpool

Thank you for all your reviews! I will try to get to them asap. Here's one for Waterpelt! I know they might be in the cat version of hell, but I always kinda saw them as the black in between the stars or some black dwarfs or whatever they are, unseen to us because they're full of shadows... hope you like it! make suggestions!

* * *

Tigerstar sat on the edge of the dark forest, his muscles strong and hard, flexing beneath his gleaming tabby coat. He watched the night-black water in the pool below him, staring into it's depths, seeing into the world of the clans below. He gave an involuntary shudder of longing as he saw the light marmelade pelt of Thunderclans medicine cat. He felt his length slide out of it's sheath as he watched her pad gently towards the edge of the territory, her full rump wiggling and swaying as she walked. The dark tabby moaned softly, and watched as she sat down near the water's edge, lying on the smooth pebbles and watching the flickering starlight.

Tigerstar, feeling very hot under his fur, and feeling the need to relieve his throbbing manhood, wished for a cool, clear stream, or at least a young she-cat to help him out. Grumbling at the lack of either, he sat down to groom himself, rasping his sandpaper tongue gently over the sensitive tip of his penis. He shuddered again and struggled to satisfy himself. Nothing he did helped though, and he knew to fix his problem, he had to do just one thing.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself into the dreams of the light orange she-cat.

* * *

Leafpool opened her eyes on a luscious green meadow, the likes of which she'd never seen. It didn't look like any of Starclan's hunting ground that she'd ever seen before, and she wondered briefly where she was. Before she could ponder this too much though, a bright blue butterfly danced past her face and she leapt up, giving chase. She was so intent on the delicate creature that she didn't notice the dark striped tom emerge in the tall grass and ran straight into him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Leafpool explained, scuffling her forepaws in embarrasment, "Did I hurt you at all?" The gentle queen looked up, and blinked warmly at the broad shouldered tom before her. He was the spitting image of Brambleclaw. Could this cat be Tigerstar, her fathers greatest enemy? She looked around the meadows, with it's soft green blades, the steady flow of crystal clear water, and the multi-colored butterflies around her, and shook off the idea. How could a cat so evil, live in such a wonderful place like this?

She turned her attention back to the tabby standing before her, his head cocked slightly in curiosity as he followed her gaze. She studied his face, with the gently scarred muzzle, and the perfect whiskers, he was quite a handsome specimen. When her gaze finally rested on his warm amber eyes, she almost melted. They were full of an explainable heat, which traveled down her spine into her womanly folds, and she felt sudden wetness down below.

She soon found that she was unable to turn away and put her soft tail down quickly, attempting to hide the fact that she was so aroused from the tom. He could clearly smell her heat though, and he circled around her gently, deep brown fur brushing pale orange, his tail dipping under hers to softly stroke her wetness. He stalked around to behind her, putting his muzzle to her hole, and inhaling softly. Leafpool nearly shivered with delight, and she lifted her tail a little higher, allowing him to explore her.

She felt a rasping tongue swipe over her and she shivered. She let out a surprised hasp, which soon turned into a moan of pure pleasure as the Tom continued to lap at her sweetness like it was mothers milk, bringing her perilously close to the edge, before turning stiffly to walk away. Leafpool could have cried from disappointment and frustration.

"Why'd you stop?" She wailed, like a kit longing to stay outside a while longer, only to be rebuked by her mother.

"You're a medicine cat. It's wrong. I wouldn't want to take it from you." He replied, without turning around.

"I don't care." Leafpool moaned lustily, "Take me. Take me now!"

* * *

Tigerstar smirked. She was playing right into his paws. He wanted this just as much as she did, and he turned around to claim what was rightfully his. There she was, crouched before him, rump in the air, tail to the side, head turned back with a look of pure longing. Stalking up to her, Tigerstar took her scruff in his powerful jaws, and fiercely mounted her, tearing away her virginity in a single swipe. He continued to thrust into her soft folds, her pussy lips sucking his cock, his barbs scarping at her softness. She moaned sexily beneath his weight, and screeched, "More! MORE! Faster, and harder! Please, just FUCK MEEEE!" She screeched as a powerful orgasm hit her, coursing through her lithe body.

Tigerstar struggled to hold on, wanting this experience to last as long as possible, but her dirty talk and the luxurious way her cunt pulsed and shuddered on his dick was too much for even the powerful tom to resist, and he came long and hard. Her pussy was soon flooded with a hot, sticky liquid and his member was coated with her own. He left his manhood in for a while longer, and she rolled onto her back, letting his seed infect her eggs. She purred, satisfied at last, and soon she began to fade as the pale light of morning rose around her sleeping frame. She awake gently, feeling full and contented.

Little did she know, a few moons later, she'd give birth to her own litter of kits, two pale orange like herself, and one broad shouldered, dark tabby tom.


	3. TigerXBlack

First homosexual pairing, let me know how I did... Hopefully alright. For Sandtail.

* * *

The forest was settling down for the night, with the sun setting in the distance, and the cats of the clans crawling into their dens. The massive white tom stood and paced restlessly around the increasingly empty camp. His jet black paws padded to his den making no noise despite their size. He slipped into his cavern of a den, stretching luxuriously as he stalked over to his soft bed of moss. An apprentice had been in earlier to change his bedding and had left his with a plump young rabbit, which he crouched down to devour. He chewed the tender meat, savoring it's taste, wishing all the while that he had someone to share it with. Since he had become leader it seemed that none of his so called "friends" wanted to hang around with him. They were frightened by his new position of power and preferred to spend their time chasing after young she-cats.

None of that interested Blackstar. He gulped down the rest of his prey quickly, and curled up for the night, willing sleep to take him.

When the huge cat opened his eyes, a dark, unfamiliar forest swirled around him. He could scent other cats, but none were revealed to him. He could see a dimly lit path ahead of him, and he padded cautiously towards it, and then traveled warily on.

Soon enough, he reached a hollow, where the newleaf sun shone warmly down, heating his aching muscles, and filling him with contentment. He could see the silhouette of a large cat in the center of the meadow, and cautiously, he went over.

As he got closer, he could see a familiar dark tabby pelt, and he nearly cried with joy. Tigerstar! His old friend! He bounded the last few foxlengths, and came to a skidding halt before his old companion.

"Come to join me at last I see, Blackstar." the tabby addressed the white cat. "I wondered if you'd ever show up."

"Tigerstar!" The stark white cat exclaimed happily, his voice brimming with joy, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"But of course I'd see you, my friend," Tigerstar purred, walking closer, and winding his dark pelt around the other males white one. He ran his tail lightly over his companions back, and Blackstar shuddered at the touch. "I wouldn't give you up for anything." He murmured softly, licking the other tom gently on the cheek. Blackstar responded with a raucous purr, and covered Tigerstar with licks of his own. The toms tumbled together, rubbing and licking each other all over, until they lay panting together in the grass.

Blackstar then got up and padded softly to where Tigerstar's member hung out of it's sheath, rock hard and throbbing, and with a tender sigh, he bowed his head to lick the sensitive tip. He licked gently, reverently, as Tigerstar moaned softly, stretching his legs in appreciation. Encouraged, the massive white cat continued, taking the pink tip into his mouth, and slowly letting it sink deeper and deeper into his mouth. When he fit the entire massive dick into his mouth, he began to bod up and down building up a steady rhythm.

Beneath the white toms gentle ministrations Tigerstar moaned and writhed, his pleasure, and passion, building with every passing moment, and soon he began to thrust uncontrollably into Blackstar's mouth. Blackstar let out small gasps of pleasure as Tigerstar uttered gentle encouragements to his old deputy, and speeding up his blowjob, felt the Tabby tom nearing his climax.

Tigerstar could feel his passion building until he could no longer contain it, and with a loud wail, he threw his head back and erupted into the Shadowclan leaders mouth. Blackstar swallowed all he could and sitting back, licked the last remnants up from his whiskers, before collapsing beside his old companion.

"Looks like we haven't lost it yet, huh?"

"And we never will, Tigerstar." Blackstar spoke as the pair lay together, tails entwined, staring up and the starless sky.


	4. TigerXTawny

Sorry this has take so long! I was without wifi! I missed writing, so I'm trying to get more chapters up soon! Thank you all for reviewing and letting me know what you'd like! Keep it up!

* * *

It was a cool evening as the tortoiseshell cat sat on the edge of the lake, dabbing gently at the calm water. She looked up across the water, all the stars of silverpelt reflected on the glassy surface. she took a deep breath and exhaled with a soft sigh. She looked up at the star speckled sky, and wondered aloud, "Are you up there father?"

It had been seasons since Tawnypelt had seen her father, the dreaded Tigerstar, but despite his blood stained past, he had accepted her when Thunderclan had not. She owed the life she lived right now, and it was a great life. Rowanclaw had recently been paying her quite a lot of attention, and she enjoyed his company. He made her purr. But despite life going so well for once, with the four clans at peace, and her clan being well fed, she felt like there was something missing in her.

She couldn't quite figure out what though.

* * *

Up above, Tigerstar looked down, his whiskers twitching in amusment. "So you want to see your father? Well here he comes." Tigerstar stood, chuckling, and slowly his tabby frame faded into blackness.

* * *

"Looking for anyone?"

Tawnypelt jumped as a deep male voice sounded behind her. She whipped around, fur puffed out and claws unsheathed. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She hissed, curling her lip to reveal sharp white teeth.

"My, my." A purr rumbled like thunder from the toms throat "aren't we feisty tonight. I thought you'd be happy to see me!" The voice teased, and Tawnypelts fur lay smooth once more, though her guard was still up.

"Rowanclaw?" She questioned, hoping this wasn't just a trick to catch her by surprise.

"Oh..." The voice continued on, thick and rich and sweet as honey, "Don't you remember me Tawnypelt?" and with that, a massive tabby tom steeped from the shadows, walking gracefully towards the rocky shore.

"Father!" Tawnypelt ran over, and bowled Tigerstar over, off his paws. He growled playfully, and ran off, with Tawnypelt close behind. she finally caught up and the pair reared up wrestling together antil Tigerstar let the small tortoiseshell pin him down. "I've missed you Dad." She whispered, and leaned over to lick his cheek.

"Lonely, huh?" Tigerstar questioned, his eyes slitted softly. "Rowanclaw not enough?"

Surprised, Tawnypelt scrambled up, "How did you know? He's great and all but..." She trailed off, unsure how to put this.

"But he's not giving a young she cat what she really wants?" Tigerstar murmured gently, "What she desires? Craves?" Tawnypelt almost shivered as she thought of all she wanted to do with Rowanclaw. She could almost feel the brush of his fur as he bowled her over and pinned her down, thrusting into her, faster and faster until... The next thing the queen knew, The tabby leader was leaning into her, his pelt brushing hers and his voice low and sexy, "What she needs?" he finished, running his tail lightly over her spine, smirking as her body responded, back arching and instinctively crouching down.

Tigerstars eyes went round as she stuck her rump in the air and moved her tail to the side. She moved in closer, sniffing appreciatively at her soaking cunt, before taking his rightful place over her. His cock withdrew from it's sheath, growing thicker and longer until it was purple and pulsing with lust and pushing up against her opening.

"Is this what you wanted pet? Hmmm?" He slide the tip of his member up and down against her pussy, teasing her and making her moan, "Daddy's big dick inside your hot little hole? Is that what you needed my little slut? If you want it beg for it." He hissed, all his former self reappearing.

"Oh Daddy! I want to feel your big fat cock inside my tight little cunt! Make me your queen! Fill me with your seed and pound me till I'm bleeding! Make me your little whore Daddy!" The she-cat begged, pushing back in a desperate attempt to get him inside her. Purring, Tigerstar grasped her scruff roughly and in a single swift motion, plunged inside.

Tawny pelt screeched in pain as his gigantic barbs ripped at her inner walls, and tore up her innocence. She cried even more as he slammed faster and harder, grinding their pelvic bones together roughly as he stretched her until she split. He growled as he felt his orgasm building along with Tawnypelts, her walls contracting against his member. He began to thrust with all the power of the Dark forest, her juices and blood making his entrance easier. He was merciless, ramming against her hard enough to leave bruises. Suddenly, with a roar that could frighten even TigerClan, he came, long and hard, spurting his thick cream into his daughters womb. Tawnypelt cried out, this time in pleasure as orgasm after orgasm crashed over her, until suddenly, she blacked out.

Tigerstar looked down at his daughter, in a puddle of her own blood and cum, and growled in her ear, "You got your wish baby, now anytime you need a little help, just ask your daddy." He chuckled as he fucked her mouth, limp and lifeless. It would be hours until she woke. He might as well have a little fun.


End file.
